Making Love?
by jimbbb
Summary: Apa jadinya bilang Yoongi cemburu pada buah hatinya sendiri, karena Jimin yang lebih sering mencium Yoonji daripada dirinya. "Daddyyy Yoonji hauutth" teriakan yoonji yang mengganggu kegiatan panas daddy dan mommynya /MINYOON, Jim!seme, Yoon!uke/ Rated Mature/ Not Childern area/
1. Chapter 1

**MinYoon**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Mature, OOC, Au, Mpreg**

Hari ini tepat tanggal 3 Oktober adalah hari dimana Jimin menjadikan seseorang yang dulu pernah ia tinggalkan karena orang ketiga itu. Dua bulan mereka menjalankan lika-liku kehidupan yang begitu sulit.

Berbagai macam hujatan dan tekanan dari orang-orang yang tak menyukai Jimin karena kesalahannya dulu.

Yeah Jimin memang kejam karena meninggalkan istri dan juga anak yang sangat ia cintai. Kalian tahu Jimin dan Yoongi sebenarnya telah melangsungkan pernikahan kedua mereka tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, hanya kerabat terdekat yang menghadiri pernikahan kedua antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

Dua bulan telah berlalu dengan keputusan mereka untuk kembali memulainya dari awal, meskipun sudah berapa kali salah satu dari mereka berfikir untuk menghentikannya. Namun semua itu selalu berakhir dengan pelukan dan kata-kata cinta yang mengalun indah di bibir keduanya.

.

Jimin berencana membuatkan kejutan kecil-kecilan untuk kekasih sekaligus istri tetcintanya itu. Ia menghias kamar mereka dengan taburan bunga mawar merah dan juga lilin beraroma terapy yang menghangatkan kamar mereka.

Jimin meletakan balon-balon berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah itu ke setiap sudut ruangan kamar mereka. Bibirnya tak pernah melunturkan senyuman yang begitu menawan.

Ia kebali membereskan kasurnya dan merangkai kelopak bunga mawar tersebut menjadi bentuk hati. Tak lupa ia, mengikat kelambu ranjang mereka, membuatnya terkesan erotis dan mengagumkan.

"Ahh tinggal chesee cake yang ku butuhkan" Jimin segera bergegas ke dapur untuk membawa chesee cake blueberry di dalam lemari es. Jimin pun mengambil lilin berbentuk angka 2 dan memasangkannya di tengah-tengah Chesee cake yang ia pegang.

Jimin pun kembali bergegas ke kamarnya untuk kembali mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Kamar sudah, Ranjang sudah, Chesee Cake sudah tinggal menunggu pemeran utama pulang" Jimin tersenyum dan melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 9, dimana sebentar lagi Yoongi akan segera pulang dari studionya.

.

Di luar rumah Yoongi menekan password apartemen mewahnya dengan Jimin. Ia kesulitan untuk menekan tombol itu karna Yoonji, anak perempuannya sedang ada dalam pangkuanya dengan mata yang terpejam lucu. Hingga akhirnya bunyi klik terdengar dan pintu pun terbuka.

Yoongi memasuki apartemennya yang begitu sepi, dimana suaminya itu berada? kenapa jam segini belum pulang?. Fikir Yoongi. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Yoongi pun segera bergegas menuju kamar buah hatinya dengan Jimin karena ia sepertinya lelah bermain dengan anaknya jungkook dan taehyung.

Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan di atas kasur, Yoonji menggeliat saat ia tak merasakan lagi pelukan dari sang mommy. Yoongi menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh malaikat kecilnya dan memberikan kecupan di keningnya.

"Selamat tidur Park Yoonji-ah, mommy menyayangimu" Bisik Yoongi di telinga sang buah hati, membuat Yoonji tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Yoongi pun beranjak dan segera keluar dari kamar anaknya untuk beristirahat juga.

Yoongi berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar buah hatinya itu. Ia seperti mencium aroma therapy di dalam kamarnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dan di suguhkan keadaan kamarnya yang membuat dirinya terkejut. Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, ia melihat Jimin tersenyum padanya sambil membawa Chesee cake kesukaannya.

"Jim"

Kamarnya telah di sulap menjadi, kamar yang begitu menakjubkan dan sangat romantis jika di nikmati berdua. Tak menggunakan lampu sebagai penerang ruangan, tetapi lilin gelas dengan aroma therapy yang berjajar seperti memberikan Yoongi jalan untuk berada ke hadapan Jimin.

"Happy 2nd Monthsarry baby sugar" Jimin tersenyum dan Yoongi semakin mendekat padanya. Yoongi menangis, menangis terharu tentunya.

"Jim hiks" Yoongi mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya, lalu ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada jimin. Jimin ikut membalas senyumnya dan mengelus surai hitam Yoongi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu make a wish.. Setelah itu kita tiup lilinnya berdua baby" Jimin tersenyum dan lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata untuk memanjatkan doa kepada sang maha kuasa. Berharap supaya mereka tetap bersama, saling mencintai dan mengerti satu sama lain. Karena Jimin telah berjanji untuk terus berada di samping Yoongi dan membesarkan Yoonji berdua.

Setelah selesai membuat permohonan mereka berdua meniup lilin bersama hingga lilin tersebut padam. Jimin tak hentinya tersenyum melihat wajah terharu dari kekasihnya ini. Betapa beruntungnya Jimin karena mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu sempurna di matanya. Sosok yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum disaat ia sedang kelelahan. Yoongi adalah kehidupan untuknya.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat ini eoh?" Yoongi meraih Chesee cake yang di pegang oleh Jimin dan menyimpannya di atas meja yang berada di kamarnya.

"Sejak kau pergi dari rumah baby, apa kau menyukainya?" Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan begitu intim, membuat dada mereka bersentuhan. Yoongi pun tersenyum ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher bagian belakang Jimin.

"Terima kasih daddy, aku mencintaimu" Yoongi mendaratkan kecupan di bibir tebal dan sexy milik Jimin.

"Terima kasih karena telah membuktikan kalau kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya, Dan kau membuatku selalu beruntung memilikimu. Daddy saranghae" Yoongi meraup bibir Jimin lagi, namun kali ini bukan hanya kecupan. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya untuk melumat bibir Jimin, Yoongi melumatnya dengan sangat perlahan seakan ia sedang menyalurkan cinta lewat lumatan mulutnya. Membuat Jimin menjadi gemas sekali karena tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup melumat, Yoongi pun melepaskan panggutannya secara halus. Ia menatap manik Jimin yang juga sedang menatapnya intens. Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus bibir mengkilap Yoongi.

"Sudah selesai hum?" Jimin bertanya dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yoongi yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Jiminpun memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan mengangkatnya, ia mengadah untuk menatap Yoongi yang sedang menunduk untuk saling tatap menatap.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu" Sambung Jimin.

Jimin berjalan perlahan untuk menuju ke ranjang mereka, Ia membaringkan tubuh Yoongi dengan perlahan dan ia memposisikan dirinya berada di atas Yoongi. Tangan nya ia tumpukan berada di kedua sisi kepala Yoongi agar ia tak terlalu menindih Yoongi.

Jimin mulai melakukan aksinya, Dimulai dari puncuk kepala. Jimin mengelusnya dengan sebelah tangan, menanamkan kecupan hangat yang membuat sang empunya tersenyum menikmati sentuhan halus dari suaminya.

"Aku ingin kepala ini selalu memikirkanku, Selalu berpusat padaku dan menjadikanku sebagai objek yang bisa membuat kepala ini rileks tanpa merasakan beban fikiran yang berat''

"Hum" Yoongi bergumam menikmati sentuhan dari Jimin yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

Jimin menurunkan ciuman ke kening Yoongi dengan sangat pelan dan penuh perasaan, Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya menjadi rileks bahkan saat tadi kepalanya pusing membuat sebuah lagu kini fikirannya menjadi ringan.

"Ciuman di kening, menandakan bahwa aku selalu menyangimu kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada. Kasih sayang ini hanya untuk dirimu seorang Park Yoonji. Aku minta tetaplah menyayangiku seperti aku yang terlalu menyayangimu"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan gumaman kecil yang membuatnya semakin lucu.

Jimin kembali menurunkan kecupanya ke hidung Yoongi, penuh dengan kasih.

"Betapa banyak lika-liku perjalanan hidup yang kita alami, aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku dan menghadapi semuanya berdua. Manis atau pahit maupun senang atau sedih"

Senyuman Yoongi semakin tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku selalu menyukai pipimu, apalagi saat pipimu merona akibat sentuhan yang saat ini aku lakukan padamu" Jimin sedikit menggigit pipi yoongi hingga yoongi menggeram tertahan.

"Jimhh" Yoongi melenguh saat jimin menjilat telinganya sensual, membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak sangat cepat.

Jimin mengulum pelan cuping telinga Yoongi, tangannya menanggalkan kancing kemeja yang saat ini sedang Yoongi pakai.

"Daddh~" Jimin telah berhasil melepaskan kemeja yang Yoongi kenakan, kini Yoongi menjadi half naked. Tangan Jimin menekan tonjolan berwarna merah kecoklatan itu dengan gemas, lidahnya tak henti untuk menjilat dan bahkan menghisap telinga Yoongi.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan orang lain tentang kita, karena mereka tak akan pernah tau sebesar apa perjuangan yang telah kita lakukan untuk terus bisa bersama sampai saat ini" Bisik jimin dengan suara rendahnya dan di iringi dengan nafas hangat Jimin yang menerpa telinga Yoongi membuat Yoongi semakin meremang.

"Eummh" Yoongi menggeliat saat Jimin dengan perlahan menggesekan junior mereka. Yoongi membusungkan dadanya, mencoba menggoda Jimin untuk mengisap nipplenya yang sudah menegang. Jimin yang memang telah mengertipun menurunkan tubuhnya ke dada Yoongi, Menjilat dada yoongi tanpa menyentuh nipplenya. Membuat Yoongi gemas dan meremas rambut Jimin.

"Hisap lebih kuathh daddhh..." Yoongi mendesah karena lidah basah Jimin akhirnya menyapa nipplenya, Yoongi menekan kepala Jimin agar semakin mengulumnya.

Yoongi yang baru sadar kalau Jimin sama sekali belum melepaskan pakaiannya itu, ia segera melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Jimin hingga semuanya terlepas. Yoongi terus menekan kepala belakang Jimin untuk meminta lebih dari suaminya itu.

"Daddhh ahh shhh..." Tangan Jimin mulai bermain di bagian bawah Yoongi. ia mengelusnya dengan perlahan untuk membangunkan Junior milik kekasihnya. Jimin menurunkan resleting jins yang sedang Yoongi pakai. Yoongi sangat menyesal karena memakai celana yang ketat dan sulit untuk di lepaskan, membuat dirinya mengerang akibat Jimin yang tak kunjung melepaskan celananya.

"Jimhh lepashh.." Yoongi semakin kesal karena kini Jimin berhenti untuk menurunnkan celananya yang sudah berada di lututnya yang tertekuk. Jimin lebih memilih memilin nipple Yoongi dan menghisapnya.

"Jiminhhh..." Yoongi menggerakan kakinya untuk melepaskan celana yang masih menempel di kakinya. Karena kesulitan, Yoongi pun mendorong Jimin untuk membalikan posisi mereka. Kini giliran Jimin yang terbaring dan Yoongi yang menduduki perut Jimin, tak lupa dengan seringai manis yang Yoongi tunjukan di atas tubuh Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baby?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dan melayangkan tangannya di paha mulus Yoongi yang sudah terekpos sempurna.

"Daddh sekarang giliranku lagi..." kata Yoongi dengan begitu manja. Yoongi mengangkat bokongnya dan menurunkan underwerenya. Kini iapun telah naked di atas tubuh Jimin dengan Junior yang sudah tegang.

"Jim daddy, boleh aku menggesekan juniorku ke abs sexymu ini eum?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayu khas miliknya dan itu berhasil membuat birahi Jimin naik drastis. Tangan Jimin tak hentinya mengelus bahkan meremas paha dalam Yoongi, membuat Yoongi melenguh ingin di manjakan.

Jimin mendaratkan ciuman di pipi halus Yoongi.

"I'm yours baby" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan menabrakan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi. Mereka saling meraup, menghisap dan menggit bibir lawannya. Bahkan lidah jimin menjulur untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Yoongi.

Yoongi menggerakan tubuhnya di atas perut Jimin lebih tepatnya, menggesekan juniornya ke abs yang begitu menggiurkan bagi Yoongi. Ia terus membalas lumatan bibir Jimin. Tangan Yoongi pun merayap ke celana yang Jimin kenakan, menurunkannya dengan tak sabaran untuk memasukan junior Jimin ke dalam holenya. Tapi Yoongi ingin menikmati Junior kekasihnya itu, iapun melepaskan ciuman panas dan liar mereka. Bibir Yoongi semakin mengkilap dan basah, membuat Jimin ingin menikmatinya lagi. Namun semua itu tak dapat ia lakukan karena Yoongi menatapnya.

"Waeyeo baby?" Jimin mengelus pantat sintal Yoongi dengan tangannya terkadang ia meremasnya dengan sensual.

"Daddh aku ingin menikmatimu. Bolehkah?" Jika sedang seperti ini Yoongi tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sifat manisnya dari Jimin. Membuat Jimin gemas dan mencubit pantat Yoongi. Yoongi pun melenguh akibat cubitan dari suaminya.

"Lakukan semaumu baby, ini hadiah untuk dirimu" Jimin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan Yoongi kecupan di bibir. Yoongipun tersenyum dan segera membalas kecupan dari suaminya.

"Gomawo daddy..." Yoongipun membalikan posisi duduknya menjadi mengahadap ke junior Jimin, sedangkan Jimin di hadapkan dengan lubang yang akan sebentar lagi membuatnya mengerang. Jimin memegang kedua bongkahan milik kekasihnya dan meremasnya dengan penuh godaan.

"Daddhh ahh tanganmuhh" Yoongi mulai memegang junior jimin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Jimin mengerang akibat tangan Yoongi yang begitu hangat menyapa miliknya.

Yoongi mengelus, mengocok bahkan menjilati junior milik suaminya. Memainkan twinballsnya dengan gemas. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya dan menjilati junior jimin dengan memutar, sungguh membuat Jimin tak tahan akibat perlakuan dari Yoonginya itu.

"Masukan ahhh babyhh" Desahan Jimin keluar diringi bunyi tamparan kecil di pantat Yoongi. Yoongipun menurut dan mulai memasukan Junior Jimin ke dalam mulutnya. Jimin menjepit kepala Yoongi dengan kedua kaki yang ia tekukan, membuat Yoongi semakin memasukan little Jimin ke dalam mulutnya hingga menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Aghh yeah babyhh gerakan kepalamu hhh"

Yoongi menaik turunkan kepalanya, menghisap junior jimin dengan semangat. menggesekan giginya ke ujung junior jimin hingga sang empu semakin mengerang kenikmatan. Jari Jimin kini memasuki lubang hangat Yoongi untuk mempersiapkannya agar tak terlalu sakit.

"Ugghh Jiminnie" Yoongi menggoyangkan pantatnya di hadapan jimin, membuat jari jimin semakin masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Anghh ahh jiminhh"

"Yaak baby kau mendesah hanya karena jari ku ini eoh?" Jimin menundukan kepalanya melihat ke wajah Yoongi yang semakin horny, hanya karena jari yang menusuk nusuk lubang hangatnya.

"Masuki aku dengan milikmu daddy ahh shhh" Yoongi terus menggoda jimin dengan desahan sexynya.

"Berbaliklah yeobo" Jimin pun mengeluarkan jarinya di lubang yoongi membuat Yoongi mendesah karena kekosongannya.

Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya dan menunduk, menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan tatapan sayunya. Lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menggoda suaminya yang kini sudah menegang di bawahnya. Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jimin dan menjulurkan lidahnya, Yoongi menjilat bibir Jimin dengan sangat bergairah.

Mereka kembali memanggut bibir masing-masing tak ada kata halus disana, namun rasa ingin saling menikmati lah yang lebih dominan. Dengan perlahan yoongi mengarahkan holenya ke junior kekasihnya yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Menggesekannya dengan erotis dan memasukannya secara perlahan.

"Eumhh" Desahan yoongi tertahan di dalam mulut Jimin, perang lidah sambil berusah memasukan junior besar ke dalam hole yoongi itu butuh perjuangan. Hingga keringatnya keluar membuat rambutnya basah dan semakin sexy di mata Jimin.

"Biar aku yang bekerja baby, ini hadiah hari jadi kita dan aku akan memuaskanmu" Dengan sekali hentak, Jimin membalikan posisi mereka menjadi Yoongi yang berada di bawahnya.

"Akhh daddhh" Air mata Yoongi menggenang di sudut matanya akibat Jimin yang memasukan Juniornya dengan sekali hentak.

"Apa masih sakit baby?" Jimin menunduk dan memberikan kecupan di kening Yoongi untuk memberikan kehangatan padanya. Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk dan menahan perih yang masih ia rasakan meskipun mereka sering melakukannya.

"Bergeraklah Jimh" Yoongi melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jimin, Tangannya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan ke pundak Jimin.

Jimin menarik juniornya keluar dan kembali memasukannya lebih dalam, membuat Yoongi melenguh antara sakit dan juga nikmat. Yoongi ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah untuk membuat junior jimin mendapatkan titik manisnya.

"Ahhh ahhh uhh Jiminnhh" Desahan yoongi menggema hingga penjuru ruangan, badannya terhentak hebat hingga membuat ranjang yang mereka gunakan berdecit, menandakan betapa keras gerakan yang Jimin lakukan pada istrinya ini.

"Ahh moreeh Jimhh ahh yeahh disanahh" Jimin menuruti permintaan Yoongi, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk lebih mengocok lubang rekutum Yoongi.

"Agghh babyhh kau nikmathh sayanghh" Jimin ikut mendesah untuk mengungkapkan betapa nikmatnya kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan ini. Tangan Jimin merayap untuk mengocok Junior menegang milik kekasihnya.

"Ahh Jimhh thereehh, saranghae daddyhh ahh" Yoongi meremas pundak tegap Jimin dan membusungkan dadanya, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya.

"Fasterhh daddh i wanna cumhh" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan saat tubuhnya bergetar. Lubangnya berkedut, dan itu membuat Jimin merasa di pijit oleh Yoongi di dalam sana.

Gerakan Jimin semakin cepat dan menggila, Precumnya telah keluar di dalam tubuh Yoongi membuat Juniornya semakin licin dan mudah keluar masuk di hole yoongi. Jimin semakin mengerang saat ia merasa juniornya semakin membesar, cairannya akan segera keluar.

"Daddhh palliwa ahh"

"Togetherhh babyhh" Jimin menghentakan juniornya semakin dalam dan menembakan cairannya jauh ke dalam perut Yoongi. Mereka keluar bersama namun di tempat yang berbeda, cairan Yoongi keluar banyak dan menodai perut jimin dan perutnya.

"Ahh hahh babyhh kau hebat sayang" Jimin menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Daddyyy" Yoongi merengek manja pada jimin dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Waeyeo?" Jimin mengelus kepala Yoongi dengan kasih sayang, bibirnya ia tempelkan ke kening Yoongi.

"Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Jim daddy Happy 2nd Monthsivery" Jimin tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Nado saranghae Chagi-ah" Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat dan membuat tangannya sebagai bantal untuk yoongi.

"Daddy"

"Waeyeo hum?"

"Ayo lakukan lagi" Jiminpun menyeringai mendengar permintaan kekasihnya.

"Apapun untukmu sayang"

.  
Kalian tau, malam itu mereka bercinta hingga matahari akan terbit. Memuaskan diri masing-masing dengan penuh cinta. Bersiaplah Jimin yang harus mengambil alih pekerjaan rumah dan merawat dua bayi besar dan kecil itu.

.

.  
TBC or End?

.

Entahlah itu sesuai mood haha, lagian ini itu hadiah lah buat yang lagi mensive cieee sugar ama jimb balikan udah 2bulan lagi huhu, ga kerasa yah kalo sama kamu. ekhem inget hyung jangan takut jim di rebut lagi, jim kan sayangnya cuma sama sugar /hug tight sugar/.

Oh iya ini sebenernya true story di rp, inget kan yang Love is not over itu? nah Jimin ama suga putus tapi balikan lagi. Dan akhirnya kita kaya gini deh. Tapi keknya jim udah bingung mau lanjutin ff itu soalnya ga enak ama tokoh yang laen. Palingan ntar di lanjutin ama sugar. udah deh ya.

See you...


	2. jelous

**MINYOON**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Mpreg, Family, Mature**

Hari ini jimin dan yoongi sedang tak ada kegiatan, karena ini adalah hari minggu. Merka berdua memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah saja, menikmati hari-hari dengan buah hati mereka tercinta.

Jimin memasuki kamar anaknya dengan perlahan, supaya tak mengaggetkan buah hati kesayangannya. Jimin tersenyum saat bayi berusia dua tahun itu sedang menggeliat lucu, karena ia baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Jiminpun menghampiri Yoonji dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, ia mengelus pipi chuby anaknya dan mendapat respon yang bisa membuat Jimin terkekeh dan ingin menggigit pipi kesayangannya.

"Daddy" gumaman Yoonji dengan nada cadelnya. Jimin tersenyum dan menggendong Yoonji sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi bayi kesayangannya.

"Good morning baby Yoonji" Jimin menggesekan pipinya ke pipi yoonji dengan gemas. Yoonji yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu terkekeh lucu dan memegang pipi daddynya.

"Daddy, mommy eoditheyeo?" Yoonji mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menanyakan mommynya kepada Jimin dengan nada cadelnya.

"Mommy sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita baby. Yoonji mau makan sekarang eum?" Jimin merapihkan rambut yoonji yang berantakan, akibat tidurnya yang tak bisa diam.

"Nde daddy, Yoonji ingin di thuapi thama daddy" Yoonji memeluk leher daddynya dengan manja, kepalanya ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Jimin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita sarapan sekarang, Mommy pasti sedang menunggu kita di meja makan" Jiminpun menggendong Yoonji dengan Yoonji yang semakin menyamankan posisinya.

Jimin membawa Yoonji keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat istrinya yang sedang membereskan sarapan yang akan mereka makan pagi ini. Jimin mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan, dan memangku Yoonji yang sedang bermanja padanya.

"Princessnya mommy sudah bangun eoh?" Yoongi tersenyum melihat putri cantiknya yang sedang memeluk leher daddynya. Ia menyiapkan pancake hangat, di olesi madu dan sedikit di beri keju untuk Yoonji makan.

"Nde mommy, good molning" Yoonji berucap saat mommynya mendekatinya dan mencium pipinya.

"Morning too baby, apa yoonji mimpi indah malam ini eum?" Yoongi sengaja mendudukan dirinya disamping suaminya, yang sedang mengelus rambut buah hatinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Yoonji belmimpi, mommy thama daddy membawa Yoonji belmain di taman" Yoonji berceloteh riang, dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Wuah jadi Yoonji ingin bermain di taman eoh?" Jimin mengangkat yoonji dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah putrinya. Itu membuat Yoonji tertawa riang.

"Nde daddy, Yoonji juga ingin ice cleam" Sang anak mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu hingga membuat Jimin tak tahan ingin menggigit bibir itu. Namun Jimin hanya memberikan sebuah kecupan, yang membuat yoonji terkekeh karena daddynya.

"Aigoo, kesayangan daddy lucu sekali eoh, ayo setelah sarapan kita jalan-jalan ke taman, dan membeli ice cream kesukaan Yoonji" Jimin menggesekan hidungnya di pipi putri cantiknya, Yoongi yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Yoongipun mulai memotong pancake yang telah jadi itu menjadi potongan kecil, dan sekiranya masuk ke dalam mulut mungil anaknya.

"Ayo baby ini makan dulu" Yoongi mendekatkan pancakenya ke depan mulut Yoonji, namun putrinya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh mirip dengan mommynya, batin jimin.

"Yoonji, mau di thuapin thama daddy" Yoonji merengek dan menatap daddynya begitu polos. Jimin pun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari babynya.

"Baiklah-baiklah sini daddy suapi" Jimin mengambil alih sendok yang istrinya pegang, dan memberikan kepada yoonji. Yoonji pun memakannya dan mengunyahnya semangat. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan.

"Mathitaaa~" Kata Yoonji, dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

Merekapun mengawali pagi dengan kebahagiaan yang sederhana, namun mampu memberikan rasa hangat kepada putri yang sangat mereka cintai.

.

Kini keluarga kecil Jimin, sedang berjalan kaki menuju taman yang berada di komplek perumahan mereka. Bukan mereka bertiga yang berjalan, karena Yoonji sedari tadi tak mau lepas dari daddynya membuat momnynya cemburu. Jimin hanya menuruti keinginan putri kecilnya dan membuat hari ini bahagia.

"Daddy ada ayunan" Yoonji menunjuk sebuah ayunan yang berada di samping lapangan. Jimin yang mengerti keinginan dari putrinya itu, membawa Yoonji ke tempat ayunan itu. Yoongi hanya mengikuti mereka tanpa suara.

"Kajja, Yoonji pasti ingin naik ayunan ini kan?" Jimin mendudukan tubuh buah hatinya di cebuah ayunan kecil khusus anak-anak. Namun lagi-lagi Yoonji menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia tak ingin.

"Thileoo, Yoonji mau thama daddy naik ayunan yang bethal itu" Yoonji menunjuk ayunan yang berada di samping ayunan yang kecil. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah manja buah hatinya bersama Jimin itu.

"Baby Yoonji, daddymu pasti lelah dari tadi Yoonjinya minta di gendong terus. Jadi Yoonji duduk di ayunan sendiri saja nde? nanti daddy yang mengayunkannya" Ucap Yoongi pelan, sambil mengelus pipi putrinya.

"Thileooo, Yoonji ingin thama daddy" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada daddynya. Membuat Yoongi menghela nafas, mengingat sifat keras kepala Yoonji sangat mirip dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah-baiklah daddy main ayunannya sama kamu ya baby" Jimin mengecup pundak Yoonji dengan gemas. Iapun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah ayunan yang lebih besar dan mendudukan Yoonji di pahanya. Yoongi hanya cemberut melihat anaknya yang sangat sulit di beri tau.

"Yeaay, mommy ayo dolong, yoonji mau telbang, thama daddy" Yoongi akhirnya mengikuti permintaan dari putrinya. Yoonji tertawa dengan renyah dan memeluk tubuh daddynya sangat erat, agar ia tak jatuh kebawah.

"Yoonji kita terbang!" Jimin ikut berseru dengan tak kalah riangnya, membuat Yoonji semakin bersemangat. Yoonji yang melihat kedua orang yang sangat mereka cintai sedang bahagia itu, ikut tersenyum.

Yoongi menghentikan ayunannya, saat ia melihat di sebrang jalan ada penjual ice cream. Jimin yang terheran segera menatap wajah istrinya.

"Daddy itu ada ice cream, Yoonji ingin ice cream kan? ayo kita beli" Yoongi berseru dengan sangat senang. Membuat Jimin merasa sangat bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Ice cleam, daddy Yoonji ingin ice cleam" Yoonji menggerakan badannya dan merengek ke daddnynya.

"Kajja kita makan ice cream" Jiminpun beranjak, menghampiri penjual ice cream di sebrang jalan dengan Yoonji yang tetap dalam gendongannya. Yoongi hanya mengikuti mereka dengan senyuman yang sangat manis bagi jimin.

Keluarga kecil itu duduk di bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon, untuk mendapatkan udara yang sejuk dan nyaman di siang hari yang terik ini. Yoonji yang sedang asyik memakan ice creamnya sangat belepotan dan membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Aigoo baby pelan-pelan makan ice creamnya. Kamu belepotan baby" Jiminpun memberikan kecupan di sekitar bibir Yoonji yang kotor karena ice cream, untuk membersihkan bibir yoonji tentu saja. Namun Jimin tak melihat, namja manis yang sedang menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena ice cream yang ia makan itu, sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Yaak Jim, kau bisa menggunakan tanganmu untuk membersihkan bibir Yoonji" Sang istripun memarahi suaminya yang terus-terusan mencium anaknya. Membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencium bibir babyku sendiri eoh?" Jimin bertanya dan berpura-pura tak mengetahui kecemburuan istrinya.

"Yak, kau sama saja mengajarkan Yoonji berciuman" Yoongi mendengus kesal, sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, karena ice cream yang tadi ia makan telah habis ia telan.

"Hyung kau harus tau kalau cinta pertama seorang anak itu harus pada daddynya" Jimin memandangi Yoonji yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat menggemaskan, batin Jimin.

"Tetap saja kau tak boleh selalu mencium bibirnya, itu akan menjadi kebiasaannya hingga besar nanti" Yoonji yang melihat mommynya sedang kesal itu ikut cemberut, iapun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang daddynya.

"Itu bagus, karena bibir Yoonji memang manis. Dan aku menyukainya" Yoongi membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Jimin. Iapun beranjak untuk pergi meninggalkan suami dan anaknya.

"Daddy, Mommy wae geulae?" mata yoonji berkaca-kaca karena melihat kekesalan mommynya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jimin pun tersenyum dan memeluk yoonji, membawanya kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Mommy sedang cemburu yoonji-ah" Jimin mengelus punggung putrinya yang bergetar. Jimin tau Yoonji saat ini sedang menangis, namun dia harus tenang karena ini hal yang biasa menurutnya.

.

.

Jimin memasuki rumahnya yang sepi, sambil menggendong Yoonji yang terlelap di pundaknya. Mungkin putri kecilnya ini kelelahan karena menangis tadi. Jadi Jimin membawa Yoonji ke kamarnya dan kembali menidurkan putrinya itu dengan nyaman.

Ia melirik jam yang berada di meja nakas milik putrinya masih menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Dan seharusnya satu jam lagi Yoonji harus makan siang, tapi ia malah tertidur. Mungkin ia akan membantu istrinya untuk membuat makan siang. batinnya.

Jimin keluar dari kamar putrinya, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan istrinya. Ia melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai itu sedang membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggunginya. Jimin tersenyum, mendekat ke arah istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup dalam aroma yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Yoongi menggeliat, saat nafas suaminya mengenai permukaan lehernya. Bahkan bibir suaminya kini sudah tertanam sempurna di lehernya.

"Kau cemburu eum?" Suara rendah Jimin membuat Yoongi seketika meremang. Ingin sekali ia berbalik dan memeluk leher suaminya ini, namun kali ini ia harus menahannya karena Yoongi masih dalam mode marahnya.

"Aniyeo" Yoongi berucap singkat dan berusaha menjauhkan Jimin dari tubuhnya, namun usahanya sia-sia karena Jimin semakin memperkuat rengkuhannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah hanya karena aku sering mencium yoonji anak kita?" Jimin kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di setiap permukaan leher istrinya.

"A-aku hanya"

"Kau juga ingin selalu ku cium?" Ucapan Yoongi di potong oleh suaminya, dengan cepat Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, aku sangat menyangi dan mencintai Yoonji. karena dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri, dia yang kau besarkan dalam perutmu selama sembilan bulan lamanya. Dan kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk dirinya karena dia adalah buah hati kita Yoongi. Yoonji sangat mirip dengan dirimu yang sangat manis, dan itu membuatku selalu tak tahan untuk tak mencuimnya" Jimin memberikan kecupan di pipi sebelah kanan Yoongi.

"Jangan mengabaikanku" Ucap Yoongi pelan, seakan ia sedang berbisik. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jimin.

"Aku tak mengabaikanmu baby" Jimin kembali mengecup pipi istrinya, dengan penuh perasaan dan kasih sayang yang sangat besar.

"Kau mengabaikanku jim, aku bahkan tak mendapatkan kecupan pagi ini" Tutur Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bisa mendapat lebih dari sebuah kecupan baby" Jimin membalikan tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima sentimeter, dan itu membuat jantung Yoongi kembali berdetak sangat cepat.

"Mwo mmfft" Detik itu juga, kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu. Yoongi yang awalnya terkejut, kini malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jimin. Ikut mengikuti alur permainan bibir Jimin. Melumat, menghisap atau bahkan menggigit bibir masing-masing. Menciptakan decakan yang menggema hingga sudut kamar.

"Eunghh" Lenguhan Yoongi terdengar saat lidah Jimin memasuki mulutnya, membelai setiap benda yang ada dalam mulut hangatnya. Menciptakan lenguhan-lenguhan erotis dari sang pemilik mulut.

Tangan Jimin mulai bermain di dalam perut Yoongi, mengelusnya dengan sangat pelan dan membuat Yoongi semakin menekan tengkuk suaminya, untuk memperdalam ciuman yang saat ini sedang mereka nikmati.

Tangan Jimin kini merambat naik ke salah satu tonjolan kecil yang selalu menjadi favoritenya, karena setiap ia menyentuhnya Yoongi akan mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya. Seakan Yoongi sedang memuja setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"Anghh daddyhh" Jimin melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Yoongi mendesah kecewa. Namun kekecewaannya kembali di telan oleh kenikmatan yang tak kalah menyenangkan. Lidah Jimin kini bermain di area telinganya yang sangat sensitif, apalagi dengan lidah basah dan nafas hangat suaminya yang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi menginginkan lebih dari Jimin.

"ahh shhh daddhh"

Tangan nakal Jimin memilin nipple Yoongi dengan gemas, sesekali mencubitnya hingga Yoongi membusungkan dadanya. Mulut Jiminpun tak berhenti bermain di leher Yoongi yang sudah berkeringat itu, membuatnya nampak sangat sexy dan menggoda.

"Daddhh anghh shh lebih kuathh" Jimin beranjak dan menindih tubuh kecil istrinya. Menggesekan ereksi mereka berdua dengan sangat erotis. Membuat yang berada di bawah mengerang kenikmatan, hingga matanya beberapa kali terpejam lalu membuka kembali, menunjukan bahwa ia sangat menyukai foreplay yang di berikan suaminya.

"Daddyhh lepashh" Yoongi ikut menggesekan ereksi mereka, ia mengangkat kaos yang sedang Jimin kenakan dan mengelus perut berotot milik Jimin.

"Daddh ayo lepashh ahh" Jimin pun melepaskan pakaian yang mereka kenakan dengan sangat terburu-buru. Lalu kembali mengukung tubuh istrinya. Bibir milik Jimin dengan lihat membelai nipple Yoongi yang sudah menegang, Yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mampu melampiaskan kenikamatannya melalui remasan pada rambut sang suami. Mengacaknya dan menekannya untuk semakin dalam menghisap dirinya, layaknya bayi yang sangat memerlukan air susu ibunya.

"Masukan daddhh cepathh"

Jimin yang mengerti permintaan sang istri tercintapun, meraih kedua kaki istrinya dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya sendiri. Jimin memposisikan kebanggaannya di depan manhole milik Yoongi. Menggesekannya dengan pelan untuk sedikit menggoda istrinya.

"Daddyhh cepatlah masuk dan puaskan aku agghh appo" Yoongi memekik kaget saat Jimin menghentakan kebanggaanya hingga masuk dalam sekali hentak. perih? tentu saja, Yoongi bahkan menitikan air matanya. Namun hal itu memang tak aneh untuknya, dan Yoongi sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Jimin yang berada di dalamnya. Kini Yoongi bahkan dengan sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menggoda suaminya ini.

"Daddyhh move please ahh" Yoongi kembali memohon pada suaminya tercinta, Yang di ataspun menuruti permintaan sang pemilik hati. Menggerakan dalam tempo pelan hingga keduanya saling menghentakan diri masing-masing. untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan.

"Daddhh fasterhh ohh ahhh kau ahh bisa lebih ahhh hebat dari inih hhh" Racauan tak jelas terus keluar dari mulut mungil, namun telah bengkak akibat ciuman panas dari jimin.

"Thereehh ahh daddhh ahh disanahh uhh yeahh" Tubuh Yoongi terus terhentak akibat hantaman dari Jimin di dalam manholenya bahkan ranjang milik mereka berdecit dan bergeser, mengikuti tempo hentakan yang Jimin lakukan pada Yoongi.

"Agghh babyhh kau sangathh nikmathh ahh" Jimin memejakman matanya dan kembali membukanya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior mulus milik istrinya, yang sudah basah karena precum yang mulai meleleh.

"ahh ahh daddyhh morehh" Rekutum Yoongi semakin berkedut, membuat Jimin merasa di remas dan di pijit-pijit. Junior Jimin semakin membesar di dalam Yoongi hingga precumnya ikut keluar, membuat gerakan Jimin semakin cepat karena licin.

Duk Duk Duk

Suara pintu di ketuk kecil itu terdengar, membuat pasangan yang sedang berada di ujung kenikmatannya itu ketakuatan, karena takut ketahuan oleh bayi mungil berusia dua tahun itu.

"Daddyyyy Mommyy yoonji hauthh" Yoonji berteriak di luar kamar milik orang tuanya. Dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Babyhh bagaimana inihh" Jimin bertanya dengan suara rendahnya, namun tetap tak menurunkan tempo tusukannya. Yoongi menarik Jimin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, segera melumat dan menghisapnya. Sangat berantakan dan bergairah.

"Eumhhftt daddh eunghh cepathh" Yoongi yang ingin segera menyelesaikan inipun, ikut menghentakan pinggulnya. Menggerakannya berlewanan arah hingga milik jimin terus menyapa titik manisnya.

"daddyyyy" Teriakan Yoonji semakin kencang dan itu membuat jantung Jimin dan juga Yoongi semakin berdetak tak karuan.

"Ahhh yaa sayang ahh sebentar daddy akan segera keluar. Sayang ohhh nikmathh" Jimin menyauti buah hatinya sambil meracau tak jelas, membuat Yoonji menangis keras.

"Ahh lagi jimhh ahh yeahh disana ohh i wanna cumm. ahh dadyhh" Yoongi berteriak bersamaan dengan cairannya yang keluar mengenai perut berotot jimin.

"Ahh babyhh ughh kau hangat ahh. aghhh" Jimin menyusul dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam perut Yoongi. Jimin segera mengeluarkan Juniornya. Ia memungut celana pendeknya dan sedikit membersihkan sperma Yoongi dengan bajunya dengan terburu-buru. Meskipun masih lemas, Yoongi harus segera membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Yoonji yang menangis. Jimin menggendong Yoonji dan memeluknya erat, namun bukannya berhenti menangis, Yoonji malah semakin keras menangis.

"HUAAAA DADDY BAUUU"

.

.

.

Pilih mau tbc or end/?

 **\- 07 :** /siram pake aer comberan/ dingin kaga nun? ntar di siapin aer lagi dah biar ga kebakar dah yak.

 **\- princexod :** udah yak di lanjutin, jimb mah da baik atuh seperti pangeran eaak. makasih ripiunya yak. mwaah /ketjup basah/

 **\- Kyunie :** ukenya jimb mah emang agresif makanya sering menelin mulu tapi tetep sayang kok eaak. makasih repiewnya. mwah. /civok/

 **\- peachpetals :** Bilangin ke sugar ah ada yang muji gitu kiwkiw. Nih di lanjut nun pake true story lagih, haha waktu itu bener-bener ngambek dia jim lebih serium ciomin yoonji daripada dia. thanks yoo nun udah suport jim olwes mwaah.

 **\- minyoonlovers :** Yang ini hot ga? kalo engga jim pake celana lagi neh .gawoi ngehehe makasih ya udah mau muncul di jajaran peripiu hehe kujadisyenang.

 **\- Entyd-chanbaek :** ntar musti minta izin dulu ke orangnya nun biar kaga di katain mesum mulu ngehehe. makasih yak udah mo muncul. mwaah.

 **\- CandytoPuppy :** Jimb polos ko beneran /kedip kedip polos/ ini udah di lanjut muga muga suka amen.

 **\- hejinnoona :** aduhkujadi tersipu malu, masa hot sih nun? makasih yak buat ripiunya, ini sangat bermanfaat untuk jarinya jim biar tetep pen ngetik mulu.

 **\- siscaMinstalove :** Ahh tentu daddy jim senang soalnya mommynya kan biasanya galak, tapi kalo di ranjang bikin puashh plus plus dah pokonyah. makasih yak udah mo nongol.

 **\- rp jimin :** astogeh mbar lu mbaran gua yang manah? jangan jangan lu si sugan alias faychimen a.k.a momon, soalnya dia juga ngeship jimb sugar. hehe tapi makasih yak, sugar aja bersukur bener ada yang suka ama hubungan kita meskipun dulu sempet ancur ahh sedih gua. ebuseh gua malah curhat. tapi makasih ya mbar udah mo jadi shiper kita. kalo pen ngubrul lu chat aja kkt gua id: jimbb . see you mbare mwah.

Jengjengjeng ulala, jimb si cogan here kembali di hadapan anda dengan membawa keceriaan dari atas sampai bawah yeaah. Makasih yak buat para reader reader yang cantik cantik dan unyuh hehe. Jimb ntu suka tersipu baca ripiu kalian apalagi ada yang sampe bilang jimb ama sugar itu manis uncchh senang rasanya ada yang dukung kita lagi hehehe. pokonya jangan bosen bosen ya baca ff yang yeah menurut jim sih ini agak porno buahahaha tapi gapapalah daripada naenain anak orang pan lebih bahaya.

Thanks for Sugar hyung yang selalu ngasih inspirasi buat jim. Aku bagaikan saku tanpa duit, kosong dan tak berdaya. /peace/ kuharap kau tak mengebiriku.

 **Makasih juga yang udah mau RnR fav and follow. See you.**


End file.
